brothersconflictfandomcom-20200222-history
14 to 1
14 to 1 is a song from the Brothers Conflict anime CD. It is sung by Asahina Masaomi (CV. Okitsu Kazuyuki), Asahina Ukyo (CV. Hirakawa Daisuke), Asahina Kaname (CV. Suwabe Junichi), Asahina Hikaru (CV. Okamoto Nobuhiko), Asahina Tsubaki (CV. Suzumura Kenichi), Asahina Azusa (CV. Toriumi Kousuke), Asahina Natsume (CV. Maeno Tomoaki) Asahina Louis (CV. Takeuchi Ken), Asahina Subaru (CV. Ono Daisuke), Asahina Iori (CV. Namikawa Daisuke), Asahina Yusuke (CV. Hosoya Yoshimasa), Asahina Fuuto (CV. KENN), Asahina Wataru (CV. Kaji Yuki), Juli (CV. Kamiya Hiroshi).''' It serves as the ending theme of Brothers Conflict. Song Guide All M: Masaomi U: Ukyo K: Kaname H: Hikaru T: Tsubaki A: Azusa N: Natsume L: Louis S: Subaru I: Iori Y: Yusuke F: Fuuto W: Wataru J: Juli Lyrics Kanji = All: My Sister めちゃくちゃにアイシテル! たったひとりを選んで欲しいのさ キミを 守らせてくれ! その微笑み 上目使い もうたくさんだ! 限界はとっくに超えてる Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! I need your love! Y: どうすればいい 教えてくれよ S: 泣かせるつもりなんて なかったんだ J:(うそつけ!) K: まるで世界を 敵に回したよう I: 僕は彼ほど F: イジワルじゃないよね? T: 誘ってるの? M:(かわいい) A: 拒否してるの? H: (うそでしょ) L: 甘すぎるキャンディ N: 噛み砕いた感触 U: 焦るような W: ぐるぐるするよーな ハート・ブレイク! All: My Sister めちゃくちゃにアイシテル! やさしいだけの キスならいいのかい? ごめん… 抱きしめたいよ J: (近寄るな～!) All: 哀しみさえ 切なささえ 引き受けるから! 今すぐに すべてを預けて Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! I need your love! N: そんなに強くなんかないクセに M: 無理してキミは笑顔 見せるんだね J: (オスどもめ～!) T: たまんないよね そっと触れさせてよ S: ホントの俺を A: キミだけに見せたい F: 驚く顔 L: (…いいよね) H: そっぽ向く顔 W: (だいすき～) I: この手で摘み取って K: 飾っておきたい花 U: 私だけの Y: キミが欲しい ハート・エイク! All:My Sister めちゃくちゃに大切で ときどき壊してみたくなるのさ ワガママを許してよ (ゆ、許さん!) いっしょに居る いっしょに笑う それが家族さ J: (ゆ、許さん!) All: いっしょに居る いっしょに笑う それが家族さ わかってる… でもキミが愛しい Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! I need your smile! M x W:「ただいま」が聞きたくて U x H: ずっと待ってたよ K x I: 怖がらないで N x S: そのドアを開ければいい T x A: ここが　ほらキミの帰る場所だよ L x J: そうさ嬉しい今日も Y x F: 叶える明日も　いつでも… All: My Sister キミだけをアイシテル! やさしいだけの キスならいいのかい? ごめん… 抱きしめたいよ 哀しみさえ 切なささえ 引き受けるから! 今すぐに すべてを預けて Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! I need your love! All:「おはよう」「おやすみ」「ありがと」 「おはよう」「おやすみ」「ありがと」「I kiss you…」 |-| Rōmaji = All:My sister Mecha kucha ni aishiteru! Tatta hitori wo erande hoshii no sa Kimi wo mamo rasete kure! Sono hoho emi uwame zukai mou takusan da! Genkai wa tokku ni koe teru Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! I need your love... Y:Dou sureba ii oshi ete kure yo S:Naka seru tsumori nante nakattan da J:(Uso tsuke!) K:Marude sekai wo teki ni mawa shita you I:Boku wa kare hodo F:iji waru janai yo ne T: Sasotte ru no? M: (Kawaii) A: Kyohi shiteru no? H: (Uso desho) L: Ama sugiru kyandi N: kami kuda ita kanshoku U: Aseru youna W: Guru guru suru youna haato break! All: My sister Mecha kucha ni aishiteru! Yasashii dake no kisu nara ii no kai? Gomen... daki shime tai yo J: (Chika yoru na!) All: Kanashimi sae setsu nasa sae hiki ukeru kara! Ima sugu ni subete wo azu kete Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! I need your love! N: Sonna ni tsuyoku nanka nai kuse ni M: Muri shite kimi wa egao miserun da ne J:(Osu domome~!) T: Taman nai yo ne sotto fure sasete yo S: Honto no ore wo A: kimi dake ni mise tai F: Odoroku kao L:(...ii yo ne) H: Soppo muku kao W:(Daisuki~) I: Kono te de tsumi totte K: Kazatte oki tai hana U: Watashi dake no Y: kimi ga hoshii haato ache! All: My sister Mecha kucha ni taisetsu de Toki doki kowa shite mitaku naru no sa Wagamama wo yuru shite yo J: (Yu-yurusan!) All: Issho ni iru issho ni warau sore ga kazoku sa Wakatteru... demo kimi ga itoshii Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! I need your smile! M x W: “Tadaima” ga kiki takute U x H: Zutto matteta yo K x I: Kowa gara naide N x S: Sono doa wo ake reba ii T x A: Koko ga hora kimi no kaeru basho dayo L x J: Sou sa ureshii kyou mo Y x F: Kana eru asu mo itsu demo... All: My sister Kimi dake wo aishiteru! Yasashii dake no kisu nara ii no kai? Gomen... daki shime tai yo Kanashimi sae setsu nasa sae hiki ukeru kara! Ima sugu ni subete wo azu kete Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! I need your love! All: “Ohayou” “Oyasumi” “Arigato” “Ohayou” “Oyasumi” “Arigato” “I kiss you..." |-| English = All: My sister I really, really love you! I wish you’d choose just one person—me Let me protect you! Your smile, your upward glance, they’re too much for me! This is way beyond my limit Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! I need your love! Y: Tell me what am I'm supposed to do... S: I didn’t make you cry on purpose J: (Liar!) K: Feels as if I’ve turned the whole world against me... I: I'm not like him F: I'm not that unkind... T: Let me invite you..? M: (That’s cute) A: But you rejected me..? H: (That can't be true?) L: The feeling of sweet candy N: Being crushed between your teeth U: A little impatient W: Like going round in round this... Heartbreak!... All: My sister I really, really love you! A gentle kiss is alright? I’m sorry... I'll hold you close J: (Stay away from her!) All: I will accept even your sorrow and your pain! So entrust it all to me from now on. Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! I need your love! N: You’re not even that person to be strong... M: But you’re forcing a smile in front of me... J: (You Monsters!) T: That expression is irresistible, let me touch you gently... S: You're the only one A: I want to show my trueself... F: Your surprised face L: (...I like it) H: And when your face look the other way W: (I love you~) I: I just want to adorn you K: With this flower that i plucked U: I just want you all Y: To my self this heartache! All: My sister Because you’re so, so precious Sometimes, I’d feel like breaking you apart Forgive my selfish desires J: (U-Unforgivable!) All: Living and laughing together, that’s what a family does Yeah, I know... but i still love you Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! I need your smile! M x W: “I’m home,” to hear you say that U x H: I waited for you all this time K x I: Don’t be scared N x S: Just open that door T x A: Look, this is the place that you can call home L x J: Yeah, If tomorrow will be Y x F: Happy as today, forever like this... All: My sister You’re the only one I love! A gentle kiss is alright? I’m sorry... but I want to hold you tight I will accept even your sorrow and your pain! So entrust it all to me right now Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! I need your love! All: “Good morning” “Goodnight” “Thanks” “Good morning” “Goodnight” “Thanks” “I kiss you...” Trivia *There is a meaning of each line that the characters says. Category:Music Category:Ending Themes